Temple Meetings
by Tamababymiko-chan
Summary: Kanpai! series Sakurai Miko four years older has a late night meeting with Shintaro's father.


**Title:** Temple Meeting

**Series:** Kanpai!

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Started:** 18-March-2006

**Finished:** 21-March-2006

**Summary:** Sakurai Miko (four years older) has a late night meeting in the temple with Shintaro's father.

**Why:** I was reading the second book, and I couldn't help it. She only had them talk about the fact that Sakurai had her blood taken, and I got mad. I wanted kissing, dag nabbit! So…I made my own fic.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kanpai! it wouldn't look as good as it does now. The art work would suck, and no one would want to read it. I just own the idea for this fic.

It had been four years. Four years since she had met Shintaro Yamada. Four years since she had tried to attack and kill him. Four years since she had met _him._ Four years since she had become the main food source for _that ma—_ no, for that _vampire. _

She hated it.

She hated the idea that she was keeping a vampire from dying. She hated the fact that she was keeping a vampire from dying. She hated it when he came to her asking for her blood.

She hated giving it to him every time he asked.

Sakurai Miko was not a person that liked to lose. It had been drilled into her brain since she was a child that the Panda clan of monks and mikos had the honor and privilege of destroying the monsters that their first ancestor had battled so long ago. She had also learned that the man that currently lived off of her blood was the reason that they had started destroying demons.

_That vampire_ had first attacked her ancestor. _He_ was the reason she had trained since she could talk. _He_ was the reason she had to endure countless hours of meditation, training and endurance. _He_ was the reason she hated him.

And yet…through the four years she had known him, he hadn't been as bad as she thought he would be. She had expected him to be a stuck-up, pompous idiot that only cared about her because he needed her blood. In all reality, he had actually been pretty kind to her. When he asked for blood (even though he insulted her) he did it in a kind manner. Sometimes, he would even joke around with her, saying that her blood was awful, and that he didn't like drinking it. When she would shoot back with another insult, he would laugh, and take her blood anyway.

Sakurai opened her eyes, and stood. She sighed, and shook her head. She did not like the fact that she had thought that he was actually **kind. **Disgusted with her thoughts that had ruined her meditation, she began to leave the temple when a familiar presence halted her.

"Panda-chan…"

Ah, yes. Even with the way he could be sometimes, she still hated it when he called her Panda-chan.

"What do you want?" she asked in a sharp manner. She had her back to him, but could tell he was smiling.

"Aww, that's no way to greet anyone Panda-chan. Especially me."

Sakurai rolled her eyes, and turned around, facing the vampire.

"You of all people would know why I don't like you."

He frowned.

"C'mon Panda-chan, don't be like that. You know you like me."

"You may think that, but you are sadly mistaken."

With that Sakurai turned to leave. She made it to the door, when she was suddenly pulled away, shoved face first into the wall next to the door, and held there. He had come up behind her, and now held her hands and wrists in his left hand up above her head.

She began to breathe heavily. She was scared. With her hands above her head, she could do nothing. She couldn't do anything to defend herself if he decided he had had enough of her. It also frightened her, because in the four years he had been feeding off of her, he had never done anything like this to her.

"My lovely, lovely Panda-chan," he cooed into her ear. The breath tickled her skin, and she shivered. His right hand and arm had snaked its way around her waist, and pulled her even closer against him. "Why are you so difficult every time we meet?"

She gulped. He still had not moved his mouth from her ear, and it was starting to make her nervous.

"W-Why are you doing this?" she dared to ask.

"Doing what?" he replied.

"T-This! Why are you coming to visit me so late at night? Why are you holding me against you? And why are your fingers making circles along my side?"

He smiled. In the four years he had been drinking her blood, he usually just pulled his gun out and insulted his Panda-chan until she finally moved her shirt so he could get to her neck. She ended up just sitting there with her eyes closed while he gripped her arms and fed.

Four years later though, he was getting sick of just having her sit while he fed. She had grown into a fine woman. She was taller, but still fit under his chin. Her breasts had gotten bigger, her hair had gotten smoother, and her legs… her legs were his favorite part of Panda-chan. Next to her nape, of course.

One day while he was thinking perverted thoughts about his Panda-chan, he realized something. Most of the women he fed off of had fallen in love with him within a year. They got over the fact that their blood was being drained, and became smitten. He happily indulged in their whims, never really caring about their love. Sakurai on the other hand, had never said anything to him about love of any kind. She usually tried to keep him away. Not that it worked, but it was amusing none the less.

Back to the point. It had been four long years, and she not once said she loved him, or wanted to be with him forever.

And it made him angry.

It made him angry that she had not admitted her feelings for him. Oh yes, she had feelings. He could tell. Whenever he came over, it used to be that she would attack him to try to keep him away from her neck. Now, she let him have access without putting up a fight.

It wasn't just that though. It used to be that she glared at him every time he came. Now, her eyes were softer. And she adjusted herself so he could have better access to her neck. Before, she had made him work to get at her neck.

And then came tonight. He had dealt with it pretty well before, thinking she would come around. Then tonight came, and he finally had it. He had it up to his ears with her pretending that she didn't love him, let alone like him.

Which gave him the impulse to jump her and hold her against the wall and him.

"You know why Panda-chan."

She huffed.

"You mean I'm s-supposed to know why on earth you are twirling circles on my side with your fingers? Let me go right now!"

Sakurai had about a second, and then she was whirled around. Her back was against the wall, and the vampire had his nose touching hers. His face was dead set, and he glared at the younger girl.

"No Sakurai. I won't let you go."

Sakurai paused for a second, realizing that he had just said her name, and not called her "Panda-chan." Then she glared back.

"If you don't let me go, I'll—"

"You'll what Sakurai. You know you can't threaten to not give me blood. You know I could beat you in any fight."

Sakurai looked at the floor. It was true. Even with the four extra years of training she had, she would never be able to defeat him.

A pause came between both of them.

"…If you wanted blood you could have just said so, and I would have let you have some."

He grinned.

"You're right Panda-chan, I did come for blood. But right now, there is something else I want."

She looked back up at him.

"W-What?"

"I want you, Panda-chan. I want all of you."

Sakurai gasped. He wanted her? He **wanted** her?

"W-What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Panda-chan. You know what I said. I want all of you."

"You can't—"

"I beg to differ. And do you know why?"

Their faces were now closer than ever. If he tilted his head a few inches, their lips would be pressing together, and Sakurai was trying her hardest to keep them away from his lips. While trying to keep their lips apart, she did not respond.

"The reason is that deep down, you want me too."

Sakurai's eyes widened. Fury set in and she began to yell.

"What in hell makes you think I want you? You're just an evil vampire who had the audacity to make an exorcist his main food source! You've sucked blood from me for four frickin' years! Why would you even dare to think that I would have feelings for you! I hate you!"

At that, she took a breath. She thought that that would set him straight, but then her eyes widened again.

He began to laugh.

His head tilted back, and his right hand came to his stomach. She noted that the grip he still had on her hands had become slack. She tried to wriggle out, but his hand forced hers back to the wall again.

When he finally opened his eyes, the young miko was still glaring at her.

"Oh Panda-chan, you make me laugh so hard sometimes."

"What part of I hate you don't you understand?" She snapped.

"When someone says they hate someone, it means that they still care. Which means you still care for me."

Sakurai didn't even have time to respond. By the time she opened her mouth, his lips had descended upon hers in a searing kiss. His right hand moved to the back of her neck, and tilted her head more so he could have better access to her mouth.

The miko tried all she could to fight his advances, but she couldn't do it. For some reason, this felt so…right, and … well, he was a good kisser.

When the vampire felt Sakurai kiss back, he all but jumped. His left hand let go of her hands, and moved to her hair to tangle it up in his fingers. Sakurai didn't really know what to do with her hands, so she let them hang around his neck.

After a few more kisses, she felt his tongue on her lips. She hestantly opened her mouth to let him in. When she felt his tongue ravage her mouth, her knees buckled. She gripped his shoulders, and he helped her stand again while pinning her to the wall. (You know, just in case her knees gave out again. It wasn't that he liked her there. No…)

They broke for air a few times before Sakurai dared to start using her tongue. He grinned wildly, and let her battle for dominance. They continued on like that, using and not using their tongues in their kisses.

When they finally broke apart for a while, the young miko was panting. She had never kissed anyone in her life before, let alone like that. She continued to breathe while his mouth, tongue and teeth made little marks up and down her neck. Her eyes closed, and she relished in the feeling of this mouth and tongue on her neck. She let a few sounds escape her lips, and at each one, he smiled.

When he made it to the nape of her neck, he let his fangs extend. She felt them on her skin, and new it was coming.

"Sakurai," he whispered.

He then delved into her neck and into her veins, sucking up the blood he needed. She gasped a little, and held on to him as he took part of her life essence. His arms encircled her waist, and he kept them there as he finished taking the blood that he wanted and craved.

Strangely, she enjoyed it. Before, she would sit and pray that he would finish soon. But this… this she actually enjoyed. For some reason, his mouth on her neck was making her feel sluggish, and the pumping of her veins became more distinct. She closed her eyes, and let him continue his work.

When he finished, he lapped at her neck to heal the wound, and sighed. Looking at the young woman under him, he smiled.

"See? I told you that you cared."

Sakurai gave a little eep when he pulled her into a hug, but let her fingers rest in his hair. They stayed that way for a moment before she broke the silence.

"So… did you get what you wanted?"

"Mmm… part of it. I still want all of you Sakurai. I haven't even gotten to your legs yet, and those happen to be my favorite part of your body."

She smacked him upside the head, calling him a pervert. He smiled, and gave her a gentle, sincere kiss. She kissed back.

Maybe she didn't hate him quite as much as she did before.

Fin

**Author's notes:** Whoo boy! After finishing this fic last night at two in the morning, and editing it to the best of my ability tonight, I finally got this done. I am so happy! Please review, and tell me what you think! I like to have criticism of any kind.

Arigatou.

Tamababymiko-chan


End file.
